


How DARE You?

by Ratouin



Series: 搞英不嫌事多 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 補檔（簡潔明瞭）
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), England/Prussia (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: 搞英不嫌事多 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842733
Kudos: 19





	How DARE You?

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇有上，名為國王遊戲。會徵求另一位太太的同意看能不能放過來。
> 
> 被某個太太的色氣英英刺激到了，反饋一下4P英受，看不了lofter圖片，特別為她補檔。  
> 給此位太太：看在我如此勤奮的份上，請多多餵食我吧（扭動）
> 
> 是黑歷史，是黑歷史，是黑歷史。（三遍）

\--

剛剛喝了的酒還沒能讓亞瑟失去理智，基爾伯特看著他的瞳孔沉澱詭異又讓人不安的色澤，而安東尼奧本來只是輕放在他腰部的手開始往下移動，更不要提妄圖把他控制在掌心的法蘭西斯了，在心中把出這鬼點子的法國人咒過祖宗十八代，他一瞥到艾蜜莉放下手機就如獲特赦的將自己從包圍網抽出來，被灼燒一樣的敏捷而充滿驚嚇。

「發我一份啊」伊莉莎白勾著艾蜜莉，目光從沒離開他們尊貴的會長，他看起來有點狼狽，衣衫不整，面色不愉卻又不知該找誰發作，某條神經特別敏感的匈牙利女人很快地捕捉到後方三人鎖定在亞瑟身上的目光，意味深長。

「當然」，艾蜜莉朝亞瑟送一個飛吻，情緒如滿是亮片的眼影在燈光下閃耀，「發到群組，人人有份!!」

話說到這份上再不動作就不是柯克蘭了，他一個箭步就伸出手要搶，然而對方很快的將手中寶物背至後方，大大方方的挺起胸脯迎接攻擊，「紳士紳士，紳士呢？我親愛的會長大人」

下意識避開女孩引以為傲的利器，亞瑟現在是吃了黃蓮般有苦說不出，他反射性的收回手，眼睛卻瞇了起來，有些威脅的意味：「別玩了，艾蜜莉」

「別生氣嘛，親愛的」，索亚優雅地搭上亞瑟的肩，塗了蜜的紅唇鮮豔妖冶，很甜美的氣息，「一場遊戲而已，再刺激也不過如此」

她刻意拉近了距離，玲瓏的身軀貼上他，在感受到尖利的視線後更加樂不可支，接著讓跳躍的吻落在對方嘴角。

「那還真是──」，亞瑟微微側過了頭，在發現自己這次包夾於女人間時蹙起眉，他有點搞不清這群人在玩甚麼花樣了，卻也不好惡言惡語，「抱歉打擾興致了？」

他看向羅莎，畢竟表妹大概是現場唯一會站在他陣線上的人了。

羅莎嘆了口氣，她推了推眼鏡後站起身，將還滿臉雀躍的艾蜜莉拉往自己，很明顯的就是禁止她繼續挑撥氣氛──就連不太熱衷此事的她都能感受到過於火熱的針鋒相對──爭風吃醋的針鋒相對。

「這不公平，寶貝」，覺得還沒盡興的女孩大聲嚷嚷，卻沒捨得甩開羅莎的手，畢竟對方很少這樣主動親近自己，甜滋滋的感覺一路溢出嘴角，讓她笑的更歡。

「渴了，我們去喝點酒」，誰讓她是亞瑟的表妹呢，而上帝又讓她如此重兄妹感情。

「好了好了先生女士們」，伊莉莎白再度拿回場面的主持權，她打了個響指，昂起頭對大家示意，「我們該進行下一場宴會了」

但這可不代表她會容許機會從眼皮下溜走，所以又轉頭制止準備邁步的柯克蘭會長，說話時卻看向從剛剛一直吭聲的惡友三人，臉上的笑容從未褪去：「不是你不是你，我的會長，這裡還有一些問題要解決」

「甚麼？」

索亚馬上理解到伊莉莎白的話中有話，她倆開始唱雙簧般一搭一唱，默契十足：「我們怎麼知道呢？──男人之間的事」

「我會幫你們叫上一些啤酒助興」，她眼中閃著光。

「這裡的伏特加產自1970，很不錯，待會送上來」，在步出包廂時安雅說出了話，臉上還是一片溫和。

「對對，烈酒是少不了的，威士忌、高粱、杜松子、白蘭地、龍舌蘭」

「別擔心，姊姊我和這裡的老闆有些交情，儘管點」

「讓服務生送上一些雪碧和可樂之類的果汁，調酒可缺不得這些甜心」

最後索亚以一個落在亞瑟手背的離別吻做結，一邊說著”祝好運，男孩們”一邊嬌笑著離開。

「她們發甚麼瘋？」

亞瑟轉過頭，發現那三個大男人已經開始自顧自地喝起酒，頗有借酒澆愁的意味，這次的語氣可沒那麼和善：「你們又發甚麼瘋？」

*

包廂沒有窗，被調成淡暗色調的球燈是唯一的光源，亞瑟站在瞬間有些空蕩的場子中，看不清的身影就顯得有點朦朧，只剩下一雙幽綠的眼珠子還清晰，他沒得到回應卻也無可奈何，順手拿起桌上一瓶未開的啤酒罐就喝了下去，整個身子沉入對面的沙發。

安東尼奧想，還真挺好看的啊這人。

「我得問問會長是如何得到女孩們的傾心的？」

法蘭西斯這話說得讓人摸不清味道，大概只有心靈相通的好友才懂得如何延續話題。

「還有男孩」，基爾伯特大概是指他們還在外面時為亞瑟買酒的搭訕人士，他抓抓頭髮，屈起手指就往外面勾了勾，「身為朋友，非常不夠意思」

「你們這又是在演哪齣」

有人敲了門走進，兩個侍者的托盤上是琳琅滿目的酒瓶，所有被女孩們指名道姓的飲品都被放到桌上，安東尼奧向他們要了個調酒器皿，很熟練的將杜松子混了一些雪碧，啜了一口後才抬起眼：「說你很不夠義氣，自己享樂」

亞瑟覺得這髒水潑的莫名其妙，「享樂？你哪門子看到了」

「食色性也」，法蘭西斯今天說話總打著啞謎，一雙藍色的眼睛深不見底，大有暗潮洶湧的勁頭，他和其他兩人交換了眼神，幾乎是在同時出聲：「罰酒三杯，就此揭過」

白蘭地是最甜的了，後勁卻較白酒來的猛烈；伏特加比起高粱來的更清冽，若過於薄透會失了味道；威士忌氣味濃厚又霸道，不宜過多的裝飾，出於眾多考量，比率大概連九比一都不到，說是調酒卻沒多加其他佐味，幾乎百分百的純粹烈酒就這樣送到他面前。

四人一起尋歡作樂也不是這麼一次了，雖然氣氛怪了些、反應弔詭了點，亞瑟那動不動就想送人去見耶和華的壞脾氣卻沒上來，他沒想和他們較真，也沒那空閒去鑽牛角尖，何況看來是有人會買單了，難得的便宜禮物不收下愧對良心，也就沒說甚麼的接下這不足為意的戰帖。

然而亞瑟大概是高估了自己的酒量、低估了他們的心眼，在喝下第二杯時就覺得有些消受不了，高度酒精狂暴的席捲大腦，他開始感到有些昏昏沉沉，安東尼奧不知何時坐到了一旁，將手中還剩二分的玻璃杯湊到他唇邊，笑著說：「這樣就不行了？換換口味嘗鮮？」

亞瑟搖頭推拒，他想說話卻覺得喉嚨有團火在燒，稀稀拉拉的熱流在胃部上下竄動，讓人難受，而基爾伯特卻從身後攬過脖頸，濕熱氣息撒在皮膚上，他甚麼也不說只是發出不懷好意的低笑，該死的，更熱了。

「會長大人討厭琴酒？恩？」

對，苦的難以下嚥，他向來對這東西敬而遠之，卻被法蘭西斯勾起了下巴，來不及拒絕那清透的液體就順著舌尖滑至喉腔，毫無阻礙的直竄入腹，滯留在嘴裡的澀讓他憋出眼角一點濕潤。

「搞甚麼？」

亞瑟出口開罵，但聲音啞的自己都不認識，他發現自己再度成了核心的肉餡，微微一動就引起不必要的摩擦，肌膚的錯位間竄起電流，他難以自抑的想擺脫這樣不舒服的處境，身體卻脫了力。

「操」

衣襬掀起了一角，白瓷般的肌膚染了無法忽視的顏色，他們注意到亞瑟氣息開始紊亂，扶在安東尼奧手臂上的力氣若有似無，那一點一滴被壓抑的賀爾蒙有了洩出的管道，火星一旦飄入情慾草垛就一發不可收拾，顯然沒人要放過他。

「還有一杯」，法蘭西斯與亞瑟額貼著額，鼻尖相觸下能飲入對方的氣息，他意外於撲面而來的甘醇酒香，卻沒打算停下手中動作。

「….嘖，等……有點暈」，亞瑟撇過頭，掙扎的拉了拉衣領，想藉此讓自己涼快些，他仰起頭時恰巧擦過基爾的鼻尖，裸露的碰觸帶來了些微的癢意，從耳畔而來的酥麻閃避不及，讓他發出一聲喘息。

這過分清楚的聲音無疑是火上加油，足以讓人醉生夢死的夢境突然間色彩分明、香豔淫靡，安東尼奧接過法蘭西斯手上的酒杯，飲了一口後扭過亞瑟下巴，不由分說地吻住。

突來的劇變讓人措手不及，亞瑟愕然的無法動彈，白蘭地的果香中和了杜松子的苦，他已然分不出哪裡的自己正在燃燒，冰火相撞的激盪讓人發瘋。

腰上的皮帶被抽開，亞瑟長長地抽了一口氣，他想和他們較論一二，卻抵不過箝制住下巴的力道，一道道酒精隨著脖頸細碎的啃咬而下，等到口喂酒的儀式結束他才有機會說話。

「….他馬的義氣」，當抑揚頓挫的腔調浸了酒、釀了蜜，聽在耳裡就是再可怕不過的催情劑，他碧綠的瞳裡又是水沫又是火光，瀲灩的讓人無法移開眼。

「我們是朋友嘛」，基爾咧開嘴，他隨手拿起一瓶酒用牙齒咬開，對著亞瑟笑，「可不能遺漏任何人？」

法蘭西斯知道他們正在緩緩瀕臨一道模糊不清的界線，需要情、欲、愛、毒、酒才得以跨越。

「朋友──？」

亞瑟挑眉，他明顯喝高了，說話都帶著惹人發顫的甜膩，微張的嘴探出舌尖舔弄，像是意猶未竟。

「Bullshit, you mother fuckers」

他湊上基爾，吻走對方口中威士忌的味道，這動作無疑是敲響歡宴的開幕曲，在整個人被翻轉而過時黑色的上衣也被扔到了一旁，細膩的白皙肌膚透出少年的青澀，肌肉線條卻緊實豐盈，還沒來得及制止，安東尼奧率先將他攬進懷裡，這樣一拉也就讓基爾得以從雙腿間趁虛而入，在電光石火間法蘭西斯扣住他的腰，一隻手掌覆住平坦的小腹，帶著薄鹼的手指一路向下，饒動感情的游移，最終來到微脹的地方明顯停頓了一下，這種隔靴搔癢的碰觸最是折磨，危險卻又渴求，亞瑟不安分地想扭開，卻遭來對方不分輕重的一下揉捏。

「fuck!!」

驚人的熱度席捲狂潮，情不自禁的高潮是痛苦也是快樂，安東尼奧在側頭咬上亞瑟的下唇時聽到自己鼓動的心跳聲，他甚至沒來得及解開自己的扣子，最野蠻的初始慾念讓腦子無法運作，一顆顆崩飛了的扣子隨著外套一同扯下。

「亞瑟，你可真是……」，基爾的嘆息滯死於舌尖，他骨節分明的手指已經解下對方的褲子，沿著柔韌的小腿線條撫至腳掌，話語隨著動作消逝殆盡。

安東尼奧知道他要說甚麼，法蘭西斯也是，美之極致是[阿芙蘿黛蒂](https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-tw/%E9%98%BF%E4%BD%9B%E6%B4%9B%E7%8B%84%E5%BF%92)，愛之巔峰是維納斯，情慾之最是厄洛特斯，而當世界末日來臨，一切都將被冥王吞噬──綁架了青春與天真的黑帝斯，存於陽光也生於海水的黑帝斯，美麗而英俊的黑帝斯，死於神話活於冥界的黑帝斯，本不該存在於世，不是嗎？

──大概高過了攝食三十八度，蛋白質無法存活的溫度讓亞瑟的理智也跟著煙飛灰滅，有人將他最後一道防線也打破，半昂半睡的慾望被纂在過燙的手心裡摩娑，咬在嘴邊的呻吟也因為這動作傾瀉而下，他趁著空睨了罪魁禍首一眼，換來的是更多讓人無法抵禦的快感。

安東尼奧捧住亞瑟的臉頰，壓著聲音安撫他，一路引導至自己下身，語氣是令人不可置信的溫柔，「乖，張口」

從被扔至地上的褲子口袋摸出潤滑劑，基爾並沒有給出任何警示，朝法蘭西斯遞了個眼神就將中指探入了臀溝，另手在圓潤的臀峰上還帶了那麼點流連忘返的意思。

「What the──」

安東尼奧沒有讓他因此而分心，他按著亞瑟的腦袋稍稍用力，過於深喉的窒息感讓英國人終究迸出了星點淚花，堪比孔雀石的瞳孔蒙上了層層霧氣。

冰冷的液體很快地隨著手指搗弄而在甬道漫開，他能很清楚的感受到內壁在劇烈收縮，明明是極力抵抗卻又不經意的將之包裹更深，那種濕度和溫熱光是想像就讓人血脈賁張。

「唔…」，在第二根手指加入時亞瑟因疼痛蹙起了眉，又因法蘭西斯揉捏前端卻止於潰堤點的故意而痛苦，口中的衝撞開始粗暴，從天堂墮入地獄的落差讓他幾近無法承受。

明明是第一次，他們卻好像掌握了所有讓他無法反抗的脆弱地方，從鎖骨至乳尖的舔咬，從腹部至腰窩的揉捏，從腿根至分身的逗弄，似是肆意狎弄力道卻又恰到好處、一碰一觸都足以掀起駭浪，在浮沉間觸礁墜毀。

感受到開始接納自己的進入，基爾伯特無法克制的加大了動作，指腹旋轉又按壓，關節曲起又收直，越發肆意的攪動讓亞瑟無法克制的有些顫抖，安東尼奧似是察覺了他的變化，一手拂過他前髮，似是漫不經心的按過他後頸。

「忍一下」，法蘭西斯嘶啞著嗓子，他著實忍的有些受不住了，卻也不想讓亞瑟直接迎接第一次的高潮。

基爾在同時抽出手指，將自己的抵在濕潤的口處，這樣明顯的炙熱讓亞瑟在瞬間有些茫然，等到撕裂般的快感從腳尖竄至頭頂才徹底意識到對方的進入，他哽了一下像是掙扎，卻因此嗆到自己，也間接導致安東尼奧來不及退出就讓混濁盡數沒入對方口中。

一陣強過一陣的快感切膚而過，亞瑟仰起的臉龐滿是潮紅，過於激情的性愛讓他身軀都泛起了薄粉，那種誘惑浮誇又自然，頸項仰起時的弧度既是垂死又是重生，奇幻的腦內啡引誘人沉淪，他半闔的眼霧茫茫的沒有焦距，在被抬起上身時有些無力的哼出聲，伸手圈住法蘭西斯的脖頸，這過於柔軟的動作讓他舉手投足都是露骨的曖昧。

纏綿悱惻的交合隨著滾燙的韻律而越發急促，被印上吻痕的肌膚處處捲著火焰，渾身都是熱的讓人抓狂，洶湧的情動物質霸道四溢，法蘭西斯從他的額際吻至嘴角，最後攫獲軟嫩的唇瓣，沒有過多阻礙的長驅而入，他感受到亞瑟越發緊繃，只道是基爾開始失去控制的衝撞，安東尼奧將頭探到他頸窩，鼻尖盡是熟悉的味道，這嘎然而止的動作有些莫名其妙，只有熱情的西班牙人才知道原因所以，橫峰側嶺的強烈慾望讓他同樣忍的痛苦，藉由一些慰藉消除脹痛，而在感受到他們中間的人狠狠戰慄時他勾起了嘴角。

「…操你..馬的」

下半身小幅度的迎合看來是欲拒還迎，第一個嚐到甜頭的基爾只是露出了笑，嬌豔欲滴的情花舖了滿地的香，而沉浸其中無疑是飲鴆止渴，要同時共享一人實在不符合人類自私自利的本命，他們管這叫混入友情的愛情──又或者是雜入愛情的友情，然而，這些思緒都不過曇花一現，至少，現在是這麼樣的。

再次被進入時已沒有的一次那樣艱難，但早被開拓的穴肉開始不知饜足的蜂擁而至，掠過磨刀直接上膛，法蘭西斯一挺就是徹底地攻城掠地，瞬間被濕熱推擠的緊緻差點讓他一下就繳械投降，過電般的極樂隨著輾壓過的那點舖天倒海而來，沒氣力能壓抑住放縱的呻吟只是徒增危險信號，他一手在挺俏的臀部輕柔，有些略帶歉意：抱歉了。

另外兩人交換了位置，他首次的直接潰堤也交代在德國人手上，淫蕩的白液伴著不知是誰的汗水流下，讓那處是一片狼藉。亞瑟啞著喘息中只能無法克制的弓起身，背脊延展出一道漂亮的弧度，讓後方的安東尼奧鬼使神差的就從仍遭受侵犯的穴口直撫而上，沿著那道微微凹陷的脊觸碰，動作輕佻卻又有些虔誠，如在臨摹一幅中世紀的藝術交媾畫體，最終輾轉於起起伏伏的蝴蝶骨間，咬著發紅的耳尖讓齒間話語模糊不清：「玩過火了嗎….？」。

「唔……慢」

其實在亞瑟接下送上的邀請時，亞當的惡趣味就是陽光桶破了黑夜，簡單卻無可避免，廉價卻難以求得，基爾牽起他的手覆蓋住因為眼前太過肉慾而再度有了反應的下身，貼合的律動毫擘分明，慾望太快的勃發讓他措手不及，思路難得在餘韻中清晰了一點：「大概是被這些烈酒嗆的發情了」

這些以征服和暴虐為樂的暴君宣稱是尊崇天降旨意，善於把狗屁言論奉為圭臬，他們還能有甚麼說不出口的謊言了嗎？

「天殺的…..義氣….fuck you ….」

請把握時間，男孩們，時間總是十分擅長背叛喧嘩的城市。  
  


FIN


End file.
